


Just a Little Scratch

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Vanya Hargreeves, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: The fic no one asked for in which Five and Vanya form a stronger sibling bond.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Just a Little Scratch

It had started small, nothing too big. Vanya had just been walking back to her apartment from the Grocery store, two large, fabric bags handing from each shoukder. She would be having a backache by the time she woke up the following day, but she didn't really care at the moment. The sun had lond since sank behind the horizon, the city lights blaring in the night as she walked down the busy streets.

She glanced down at her watch. It was already ten fifty-three pm, the air blowing cold against the bare skin on her face. She sighed, getting a better grip on the bags and walking faster. Those would be eight minutes before she got to her appartment.

After what felt hours later, Vanya was finally dragging her feet up the stairs and to her apartment, fumbling in her pockets for the keys. She set one of the bags down so she could easily unlock the door, picking the bag up and prodding the door open with the tip of her foot. She switched on the lights with her elbows, pushing the door closed behind her and sighing loudly as she walked to the kitchen. She felt exhausted from carrying the bags around, and she had already felt tired before that morning. She set the bags down on her kitchen counter. She still had to go through the contents and put everything away before going to collapse somewhere. She took her gloves off along with her scarf, then she dug her phone out of her trouser's pockets, finding a missed text from Klaus.

_Tomorrow Allison and I are going shopping. Wanna come?_

She typed a quick _Sure!_ , then set her phone down on the counter along with the gloves she had been wearing moments before. She then began going through the groceries, setting things aside if they needed to be put inside her fridge. Not all the coffee in the world would be able to properly wake her up or get rid of her tiredness. All she wanted to do was to collapse in her bed and never wake up.

It was a bit dramatic to Vanya's mind, but the fact stood there.

After what felt like an eternity, she managed to get everything tidied and put away, returning to the sitting area with the mind of collapsing on the couch. She did, and minutes later she was already deep in sleep.

-

Vanya's eyes flickered open, darkness blinding her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes, sleep still there as she sat up. There were noises coming from the kitchen, and the light was on.

The smell of coffee reached her nose as the floorboards creaked under smaller, lighter fee

Oh.

Five.

"How'd you get in…?" she asked in a groggy voice, stumbling to the kitchen's doorway.

"The door, obviously." the younger-looking man replied, picking up a mug filled with coffee. He sat on a stool at the table, leafing through a newspaper. Vanya frowned. Hadn't she locked the door…? 

Probably not...

"Well... I'll be sleeping in my room if you need me." she said with a small yawn. "'night."

"Rest well, V." Five replied quietly as she walked away to her bedroom door. She shut the door and slipped under her covers, not bothering to change out of her clothes and falling asleep almost instantly.

-

The next morning he was gone. Vanya wasn't surprised as she prepared herself a cup of coffee. He had cleaned his cup, leaving it on the drying rack to dry out. Vanya yawned, turning to go sit at the table.

A single peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich had been left there on a small plate. Vanya's eyebrows arched. Had Five left it there for her or had he been too full to eat it…?

She then saw her phone. She had said she would go with Klaus and Allison to shop. She turned it on to find that Klaus had anwsered her short face with a smiley emote. She got herself an apple and slid into her usual seat at the small table, sipping from her coffee and taking bites out of the apple while she went through the news channel on her phone. She ate the sandwich too, deciding she would just make Five another when she got back home. As she washed her plate, her phone buzzed. A text from Allison saying that they were going to the shopping mall in less than ten minutes.

Vanya was looking forward to it.

-

She returned home later in the evening, carrying a small bag with a nice, dark blue jumper she had bought and yet another bag of coffee beans. She hadn't expected to find Five sitting on her couch, reading a book. And not just any kind of book.

It was her book.

The one she had written.

Five glanced up when he heard the door open.

"Er… good evening." Vanya said, shutting the door behind her. He hummed in response, returning his attention to the book. She walked to the kitchen, leaving the coffee beans of the counter and her new jumper on the table.

"Could I get a cup of coffee?" Five asked her, paper ruffling as he turned a page.

"Sure." she said.

Several minutes went on in silence as she made the coffee, preparing him a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich in the process while she waited for the coffee to get ready.

"Here." she said, walking back to the living room. "I also made you a sandwich."

"Thanks." he anwsered, taking the coffee cup from her. She set the plate with the sandwhich down. 

She walked back to her room, picking up her violin case and the partiture stand, then walking back to the living room. Five didn't glance up from his read as she prepared to play. She opened a drawer in which she kept her many partitures, taking out one at random and putting it on the stand.

Soon she was playing the complicated melody, easily dancing along the strings. It was a violin version of Greensleeves, and one of her favorites. Five continued to read, but as she landed the last note he marked the page he was on and set the book down on his lap.

"I don't understand why our siblings were so mad at you writing this," he said, tapping the cover with a finger. Vanya lowered the violin.

"I practically wrote about our lives and got it published for the world to see." she said, turning around to rumage though the partitures she had.

"True." he said, "But then, you were always in our shadow. It's only normal you felt that way." He stood up, drowning the resst of his coffee and taking the sandwich, and left the apartment without another word.

-

It went on for days. Five would appear at her apartment during the late hours of the evening to get a free cup of coffee and, occasionally, a sandwich to go with it. Vanya didn't mind him being there. She would play her violin and he woukd just read. When she felt she had to get to sleep, she would leave for bed and wake up the next morning to find him gone with the night. 

Neither would admit it, but they both enjoyed each other's company, even if they spent it quietly.

And then there was the day when Vanya returned home to find that Five was nit there. She felt a little worry nag at her, but she brushed it outside. Five was (mentally) nearly sixty. He could take care of himself, even if he always looked like a thirteen year old. But she was not able to fully push away the worry, and it just grew as the hours ticked by. Vanya had decided to play the violin to pass the time, and her door opening interrupted the song she was playing. She turned her head to find Five stepping inside, the front of his best damp with…

… blood?

"Five? What happened to-?"

"Eh, just a small cut." Five said, collapsing on her couch with a pained grunt. Vanya set the violin down.

"Since when do small cuts bleed so much?" she asked, unimpressed.

"Even smaller cuts tend to bleed a lot." he snapped. Vanya sighed, walking to the bathroom and pulling open one of the small cupboards, fishing out bandages and dissinfectand from it's depths. She returned to the living room to find that Five was trying (and failing) to wipe the blood clinging to his hands.

"What did you get yourself into?" Vanya asked.

"Some idiots tried to kill me." he said, as if it was an every day problem. "But I killed them first. Most of the blood is theirs." he added.

"Do you need help or-?"

"I can help myself, thanks." He said, getting to his feet. Vanya handed him the bandages and the disinfectant and he walked to the bathroom, locking the door after he had closed it. Vanya sighed. Why wouldn't he let people help him?

Minutes bassed by before he came out of the bathroom, pulling on his bloodied vest.

"I have some spare t-shirts," Vanya said from the kitchen. "Do you want one?"

"That would be a lot better than this." Five replied. Vanya left the coffee on the stove and walked to her room, pulling out one of her old t-shirts, giving it to him. She returned into the kitchen as he traded his bloodied shirt and vest for the clean t-shirt.

They didn't speak much later that night.


End file.
